Say a Little Prayer
by Glowworm666
Summary: Weird oneshot, I was bored...Based on the Date Movie song, full summary inside. Rated for mild content, just to be safe


**GW: **Hello, good readers! Glowworm666 reporting to give you another story! I'm still doing the Shark Tale parody, so don't worry. This story is a silly, one-shot song-fic called "Say a Little Prayer" from the movie Date Movie. The storyline for this is that June is going to marry Danny, but she must survive her family, his ex-fiancé, Valerie, and other mishaps. They are at the rehearsal dinner on the night before the wedding. What hilarity will ensue at this dinner? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Date Movie plot or any of the characters that appear. I also don't own a few of the OCs that appear except for my own.

* * *

**Say a Little Prayer**

June was sitting beside her beloved Danny, glaring at Valerie, who was next to him. She was wearing a sexy orange dress with yellow high-heels and an orange headband. Everyone was here, including her family, Ah-Mah, Ray-Ray, Monroe, and her older brother Dennis, who despised Danny. She turned to Danny and asked, "Danny, do you still have feelings for Valerie?"

"Of course not!" he replied. "June, I'll always love you… forever."

People looked at them romantically except for Valerie and Dennis. That's when Danny began to sing,

Danny: **The moment I saw you**

People started to stare

**Before I proposed to you**

That's when a girl with short brown hair with yellow streaks and violet eyes who was wearing a long gold dress with gold arm sleeves that went up to her shoulders and gold high heels named Hero sang,

Hero: **We said a little prayer for you**

A boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes wearing a black and white tux named Hal sang while combing his hair,

Hal: **While combing my hair now**

Valerie sang while holding up a red thong (My eyes!).

Valerie: **You're wondering what's under my dress now!**

June looked appalled when four kids, two boys and two girls, started to sing.

The first was a bizarre being who was tall and lanky. He wore an open and tattered purple trench coat over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark grey, dirty, and patched-up wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in the shadows except for his red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into anything and metal cleat-like legs, making him a cyborg. He also had a long, scaly worm-like tail. He was Wormtail96, a mad scientist/wizard with an IQ of 296.

The second boy was a 15 year old who was wearing a black leather jacket without a zipper, but a hood and white lines on the edges. On the inside, he wore a black Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, plain white boots, and plain white gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white stripe just above the mask. On the center of his suit were the letters NL that intercepted each other. He was No Limit 5,or just NL.

The first girl was a cream colored rabbit with orange eyes, a white muzzle, and was wearing an orange dress with a blue ribbon, white socks, and yellow and orange shoes. She was Cream the Rabbit.

The second girl was a little Hawaiian girl with long, raven hair and was wearing a red muumuu and brown sandals. She was Lilo and the four kids began to sing,

Wormtail, NL, Cream, & Lilo: **We said a little prayer for you!**

Soon, everybody, except Dennis and June, was singing,

Everybody: **Forever, forever, he gives you his heart**

**And he loves you, forever and ever, you'll never break-up**

**Too much to cost you, together, forever, that's how it must be**

**For this love story**

Then, Dennis stood up and sang,

Dennis: **Screw Fenton, she must marry Eddy **(Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy)

That's when a girl with short, silver hair, amber eyes, sharp fangs, and pointed ears, wearing a multi-colored dress, blue high-heels, sapphire earrings, a flower-shaped necklace, and a silver bracelet named Glowworm666 started to play the piano. Danny began to sing again.

Danny: **I really to love you, dear**

Hal turned to his three buddies, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chase Young, and Izumi (some people will be OOC, so no flames) and sang,

Hal: **But, Valerie keeps whisperin' in his ear!**

He got a slap from Hero when a Brazilian boy, a Japanese girl, a cowboy, and a yellow bald boy, all who were wearing red Xiaolin robes, and a green little dragon (I bet you can't guess who they are!), started to sing.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, & Omi: **We'll say a little prayer for you!**

June started to sing, although she did it so poorly, that a few people cringed (I'm just making her sound bad)

June: **Danny and I will get hitched**

**If we survive my family and that scheming witch!**

She turned to Valerie, who held up a picture of June with a drawn-on mustache and eyebrows.

That's when Ami, Yumi, Kairi, and Namine started to sing,

Ami, Yumi, Kairi, and Namine: **We'll say a little prayer for you!**

Everyone (while clapping): **Forever, forever, he gives you his heart**

**And he loves you, forever and ever, you'll never break-up**

**Too much to cost you, together, forever, that's how it must be**

**For this love story**

Valerie: **I've one night to stop this wedding!**

June looked at her when her Ah-Mah started to sing,

Ah-Mah: **Granddaughter, get busy**

She held up little shoes made for a baby.

Ami, Yumi, Kairi, and Namine shook their shoulders as they sang,

Girls: **Get busy!**

A white bat with black wings named Rouge, sat on the table in front of Danny as she sang,

Rouge: **Just smack that thing up!**

She then slapped Danny in the sensitive place, making him gasp. Dennis snatched the baby booties from his grandmother's hands as Rouge was in her seat, pointing at Valerie and singing,

**He'll be true!**

Valerie rolled her eyes as a pale boy with smoothed down red hair and was wearing a white shirt, a blue sweater vest, blue jeans, and white sneakers named Good Jack sang in his annoying voice,

Good Jack: **Please love me, too!**

Evil Jack turned to him and said, "Do you always have to embarrass me?" as Hero and a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress named Nazz, started to sing,

Hero & Nazz: **Answer his prayer!**

Just then, a woman with long, red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black dress with a purple sash named Wuya was holding a chart up with a bean (guess who?) and sang,

Wuya: **Try Position 22!**

The picture was so graphic, a few had to shield the littler childrens' eyes.

Just then, an African-American girl with black hair in a pony-tail under a red hat and wearing a blue suit named Numbuh 5, a pink Trog in a pink and red jumpsuit named Salina, and a woman with an orange cap with fox ears and a foxtail wearing an orange outfit named Foxy Love, sang as GW played the piano more lively,

Numbuh 5, Salina, & Foxy: **Answer his prayer, baby!**

A short, dweeby boy named Irwin jumped on the table and sang,

Irwin: **Answer his prayer, yo!**

Mandy slapped him when he leaned in for a kiss as everyone in the restaurant began to sing,

Everybody: **Forever, forever, he gives you his heart**

**And he loves you, forever and ever, you'll never break up**

**Too much to cost you, together, together, that's how it must be**

**For this love story**

**Will the ending be good or crappy?**

That's when Fred Fredburger popped up and yelled, "Yes!"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Hope you enjoyed this quirky story! I was bored, so sue me! I'll be getting back to my Shark Tale parody soon!

**June: **Read & Review!


End file.
